What Little Remains
by Serrenna2.0
Summary: In the near future, sixteen year old Feliciano Vargas is sentenced to twenty years of labor for a crime he didn't commit. Along the way he, and his older brother, will meet an odd-ball group of strangers and together try to topple the corrupt system that has ruled them for years.
1. Prologue

_The year was 2040. That was when it all fell apart. Flooding caused the rising water levels to engulf most of the beaches and islands in the world. The heating of the globe brought with it old viruses that had been engulfed in ice, but the ice had long melted. Added with the worsening and more occurring natural disasters and intense weather, the earth had gone to shit. Not to mention pretty much everything not human started to evolve to kill humans. That being said, it wasn't as if humanity stood idly by and let this happen, this monster called "global climate change", but it was true that by the time humanity tried to put a stop to the occurrence it was already too late. 1/3 of humanity was wiped out by the newly re-surfaced Anemiavirus alone. Eventually a cure was found, but too late for many. Boats became the main mode of transportation, and deep rivers, canals, and lakes were dug throughout vast tracts of land in many countries to try and lower the water level, with little results. "Farms" were also created, but instead of being places to milk and kill cows, they had become the alternate to jail. The death sentence was revoked, and the maximum sentence for any crime became twenty years. Furhter more, working on these "Farms" meant long days of work, planting and harvesting crops, and other chores to "better the human race!" Forcing labor out of criminals was a cheap and efficient way to both ensure good behavior and get products. This is the story of a group of teenagers at one of these "farms, in a world ravaged by their ancestors._

"Guilty!" The judge yelled, hitting a gavel against a metal desk. _What?_ Sixteen year old Feliciano Vargas felt his eyes widen and knees shake behind his metal podium. _G-guilty? B-but how? There's no-no evidence! _The Italian fell to the red carpeted ground as his legs gave out. _Guilty? _He was guilt? How had he been convicted! He'd had an alibi, several witnesses, and not mention not nearly enough arm strength to bludgeon three people to death with a large mallet. Yet…the only person in a courtroom of people to object to the guilty sentence was his older brother. The judge, the jury, the witnesses, all of them fell silent.

"No-no way my little brother is anything but innocent!" Feliciano could hear the eighteen year old yell from his seat in the crowd, trying to work his way towards his brother and the unfair judge. Two of the three guards told to watch the younger brother headed to restrain the obnoxious older one. "This is just because we have no money isn't it! We'll I'll show you, you bastard! Come over here and I'll-hey! Get our hands off of me! Let me go!" Feliciano, feeling beaten, knew his brother was right. He had been deemed guilty because he had been randomly called out by the prime suspect, Mogens. The fact that he and his brother only made enough money to barely scrape by had to have something to do with it. After all, Mogens came from an old rich family, and the Vargas boys were pathetic orphans who worked minimal wage at a bakery. Bribery was no stranger to the government, the president, the military, even judges could be easily swayed by a wad of cash. The poor were left to fend for themselves and the rich could get by with anything.

"Just stop, alright?" Feliciano said sadly, feeling his large brown eyes fill with tears. "It's over now. I'm going to The Farm." _Even though I didn't do anything wrong. Why, oh why is Antonio gone for this? _The brothers had-for as long as the both of them could remember-lived with the Carriedo family, due to close ties with their families. While the two classified themselves as orphans, Lovino and Feliciano did have a living father…somewhere. He was a drunken womanizer and-while he was never around-he still had custody of Feliciano, despite the boys acting much like sons to Antonio's family. At least they did, until the Carriedo parents were killed in a boating accident. Despite a fortune left behind, Antonio set sail and would often take short fishing trips, leaving the orphans all alone. It was the day after Antonio had planned on a half-year trip around the ocean, planning on it being his last before he settled down with Lovino, that the officials came and apprehended Feliciano. Not even two days later there he was, called guilty after not nearly enough time for an adequate trial.

"For the murders of Raivis Galante, Peter Kirkland, and Im Yong Soo, twenty years at The Farm."

"Are you crazy? You bastard!" Lovino's yell ripped through the court room. The judge's words weighed on Feliciano's already heavy heart, making it almost too much to shoulder. _No! No, why? _If Antonio had been there, things would be different. Despite living with him, since neither Feliciano of Lovino were Carriedo's, they couldn't use Antonio's money to get themselves out of their pinch. No, they needed Antonio. "I'll gut you like the lowly fish you are! Come at me you-"He was interrupted by a punch in the gut by one of the guards, causing those still seated around him to duck and run. The singular guard left to control the youngest brother reached down, and yanked Feliciano up off the ground by his handcuffs, causing the Italian to yelp. He was pulled to the court rooms, much like a dog on a leash. "No! No, okay okay. If you won't let me stop you, let me go with him!" Lovino's newest yell stopped even Feliciano's guard.

"No! No you can't! You have to stay here!" Feliciano cried, tears streaming down his face. "You have to wait…for Antonio!" Of course, his high-strung brother didn't listen.

"Judge! Judge, let me go with him! Please!" Lovino said, kneeling on his seat, one hand clutched to his chest. "Please! He won't survive without me! You have to let me go too!" Feliciano craned his neck to look at his brother, but his head was forced forwards as the doors opened.

"I don't see why not, the more labor the better, after all." Once again the gavel was hit against the desk. "Dismissed!"

"Ow! Ow!" Feliciano muttered as he was pulled along, the heavy doors banging behind as he was wheeled out of the courtroom. He passed people in pin stripe suits without even a glance his way. _Someone see! I didn't do it! I didn't kill those people!_ Yet nobody did. The Italian and the guard reached the doors to the court house, and they pushed open, exposing the bright outside. The sun shined down intensely on the two as they made their way to the police car, (one of the things from the old times), that would take him to the boat which would then take him to whichever Farm was the closest.

"Hey! Watch it with the handcuffs! That hurts!" Feliciano looked up as his head was shoved into the backseat of the car to see Lovino being brought out, in handcuffs, but two guards.

"L-Lovino!" The auburn-haired boy shrieked. _What is he doing here? Why is he? _Of course, Feliciano wasn't sure why he was surprised, after all, Lovino never listened to anyone.

"Oi, I'm coming with you, you idiot." He barely had time to respond before he too was shoved into the back seat of the old cop car. Due to the angle at which he was thrown, Lovino found himself sprawled out with his back on the seat, his head on Feliciano's lap, and his bent feet hitting the car door as soon as it was slammed on the two boys. This then prompted a pained yell and a stream of cuss words to come out of his mouth until one of the three guards took the driver's seat and threatened to shoot him if he didn't shut up. Eventually, both Italians were seated right-side-up and cramped in the back of a cop car. The car had the front and back seats divided by a wall of sorts, the upper seats having cushioning, and the backed bench having none.

"How'd this even happen?" Feliciano inquired after hours of driving as he looked out of the right side window and up at the stars and black sky. "I mean, not even a week ago we were having fun at the bakery, and Antionio was leaving for his last trip … So how…?"

"I dunno." Lovino answered, looking out his own window. "I have no idea." He could feel his wrists raw and burning from trying to get out of his cuffs. Out of the corner of his light hazel eyes, the Italian could see his little brother's wrists were an even brighter red than his. He winced.

"How will Antonio know where we are? How will he find you and take you back? Why did you come with me anyway?" Feliciano heard his own voice crack, large brown eyes filling with tears once again. "This is all my fault. If I hadn't-"

"I-" Lovino fell silent, unsure of what to say. None of what was happening to either of them was his brother's fault, but he wasn't good at comforting people, in fact, he was terrible at it. "Well…I couldn't leave you all alone. But Antonio, I…I have no idea. He will though, find us. He'll find us, I'm sure of it." He looked out at the barren hills as the car rode slowly passed, nowhere near its destination. "And…when he does, we can leave. Antonio'll get us out, and we can go back home and celebrate. Alright? But until then, I'm going, and staying, at this Farm you're going to until you get out as well."

"But Lovi-"

"Even if you don't want me to, I will." Lovino cut off the younger, still fixating his gaze on the scenery outside rather than his crying brother's face. "Because, well, I'm your older brother, and you're the only family I have, so, I have to stay with you." He could feel his face turn bright red, how could he say such idiotic cliché-sounding things! Whatever he did, it seemed to work though, as Feliciano awkwardly wiped his eyes with cuffed hands.

"Lovino I-I'm so sorry that you have to do this for me! I mean, I know you don't want to do this, but you're doing it anyway and-"

"Shut up both of you! I've had enough of your blabbering, so shut it!" A scream from the driver silenced both Italians, and both of them fixated their thoughts on the rolling hills outside their windows before falling asleep.

Hi! So, this chapter was a little bit short! Sorry, but I have to cut it off here, hopefully I'll update soon! Please review, and constructive criticism is appreciated, so if there's something that could have been done differently, please let me know! This story is starting to look like it might be a pretty long one, so heads up this will probably be pretty long for me. Bye!


	2. Chapter 1

Hi! It's me again, with chapter 1! Quick note-this chapter is from Lovino's point of view. I don't think I plan on switching the POV every chapter, in fact I think most of it will be from Feliciano's point of view, but that's just how this chapter worked!

Lovino closed his eyes even tighter as copious amounts of sunlight attacked him. _Antonio's up early again. _The man groaned as he reached up for his pillow, meaning to pull the thing over his head. Except...His hands wouldn't move by themselves. Moving his left hand also moved his right. Something was holding them together. _What the fu-_ Lovino opened his eyes, and saw that he was leaning against a car window. In an instant he remembered the events of the previous day. His brother's sentencing, his own willingness to tag along, and getting shoved in the cop car.

Slowly, he sat up, his right cheek sore after a night pressed against glass. To his left, Lovino noticed his younger brother, sprawled across both his and the middle seat-sections of the hard black car, sleeping soundly. The brunette heard-and felt-his stomach rumble, and looked out his window again. He could see mostly marsh-y land, sometimes crossing between actual land and only water. Few trees dotted the horizon, and the boy thought he saw an alligator, or maybe it was a crocodile. _Ah. Is this even safe? _He was too afraid to ask.

Another hour passed in silence, until the car came to a stop. Up ahead was the boat, going to take the two brothers to The Farm. The driver got out of the front seat and opened the eldest brother's door first. As soon as it was opened, Lovino was hit by the humidity. From inside the cop car, Lovino hadn't noticed it, but as soon as the door was opened he did. It was hot, and sticky. The kind of sticky that made your hair instantly cling to the back of your neck, and your shirt to your chest. Lovino's shoulder was grabbed by the driver/guard and pulled out of his current sitting position. As soon as his upper body was out of the seat, the guard let Lovino fall to the wet earth beneath the car. Since the Italian's hands were cuffed behind his back, he fell face first into the muck. It wasn't deep, but it was enough to soak his face and the front of his white tee-shirt and jean shorts. The Italian moved his knees underneath his chest, and pushed himself into a sitting position. Since the drop to the ground has startled him, Lovino took around a minute trying to hack up the gunk he had swallowed, feeling it in his throat. He threw up into the wet Earth in front of him, and wiped his mouth on his right shoulder as e stood up. Lovino noticed the door behind him had been closed, and saw Feliciano standing on the other side. The guard grabbed the younger brother's handcuffs, and walked him behind the car to the now standing older one. He grabbed Lovino's handcuffs as well, and practically dragged the two to the boat stationed not that far from them. Said boat was made of some kind of gray metal. It wasn't very big, and constantly blew steam from a black cylinder poking out of the top of it. The boat was roped to a tree stump, and a woman stood next to it, smoking a cigarette. She has messy blonde hair that covered her left eye, and a light blue suit with a captain hat that matched on her head. The edges of her uniform shirt were golden, with gold buttons and a gold rimmed collar. Her shirt had said buttons going down the middle, and a pair of light blue pants with black shoes.

"Oi." She called, when the three were of a close enough distance. "Are you two in for a treat. I'm the best fucking captain this country 'as ever seen!" She called cheerily as she waved. "I'll get you there in 'af the time!"

_Half the time my ass._Lovino felt himself thought as he leaned his upper body out of the boat and puked.

"'Ay! Watch your puke! Don't get any on 'ol Hilda!" _Hilda? _Lovino cemented it in his head. _She's crazy. _After the woman, Jean, had said goodbye to the guard, she'd let the boys out of their handcuffs, and started the boat ride to wherever The Farm was, exactly. She'd put the pedal to the metal, and they had zoomed off. For someone like Lovino with a delicate stomach, it was hell.

"Turning left!" She called giddily, as she swerved the boat's wheel left. Instantly _Hilda_ turned a sharp left, and Lovino almost pitched off of her side.

"Hay watch it!" He called, before turning back and letting out the rest of what he had been holding in.

"Haha sorry, but I don't do over time!" Jean yelled back, smirking. She-and the wheel- were on a raised platform above both of the brothers. Well, at the time, only one of them, because Feliciano was in the bathroom again. "I told you! I'll get you there in 'af the time! And that means goin' fast!" Somehow, after she said that, Jean went even _faster. _Lovino felt himself reeling as he slid to the metal floor of the boat. He leaned against the wall of it, and closed his eyes, legs straight out in front of him. He just stayed there, swaying as the boat swayed, pitching to the right when the boat did so, and banging his head against the ridge he was leaning against when Hilda went left. It took everything he had not to dry heave.

"Lovino? What're you doing?" The boy opened his hazel eyes to look into the opened eyes of his younger brother. _W-what?! _Lovino internally screamed. _His eyes are…open? _Feliciano was kneeling inches from Lovino's face, looking concerned, brown eyes wide.

"Feliciano! You're-you're eyes! They're-they're-" Lovino stammered.

"My…eyes?" The boy cocked his head to his right, mouth closed in concentration. "Oh!" Hs head whipped back into place and his mouth opened in a wide grin. "I know! The world is sooo much clearer now!" He stood up, and promptly began spinning in circles his arms outstretched. "I opened them in the bathroom and decided-hey! Why not keep them like this!" He bent over in front of Lovino, eyes staring intently into his brother's. "What do you think Lovino? Should I keep them like this?"

"Y-yes." Lovino stammered. He'd always known that his little bro was a little bit ditzy, carefree, and always happy, but still… _He bounced back really fast. _That was when he noticed it. The boy's eyes weren't smiling. In fact, even the smile on the young boy's face seemed a little bit…forced. _He's faking it, isn't he? That would explain his over-the-top gestures._

"Good." The boy said, letting his smile fall as he sat next to his brother against the left side of the boat.

"Feliciano? Are you really…okay?" Lovino said it without thinking. "I mean…this is all an act, isn't it? I could see it on your face, your eyes…" He trailed off, looking at his own knees.

"Damn my eyes." Was all Feliciano gave as an answer, until Lovino felt his little brother shake. He looked up, and saw Feliciano was crying again. "I...I thought that if I acted happ-happy then Lo-Lovino would be ha-happy t-too." The older Italian stayed silent, trying to think of something to say.

"I'm not sad, Feliciano. I'm sea-sick." Was all he said. _That was super lame._

"I-I know…I mea-mean in general. You-you're he-her because of m-me." The boy was bawling so hard he could barely speak. "I-I just wan-want you to-to be hap-happy." Awkwardly, Lovino grabbed his brother's shoulder, and pulled the boy into awkward side-hug.

"I'm alright, alright? So…stop being such a wuss and worry about yourself."

"A-alright." Feliciano nodded, wiping his eyes on the back of his hand.

Aaaand I's over! Sorry this chapter seemed really Itacest-y! Itacest isn't a ship in this fic, so apologies if it seemed like it! Next time we'll finally reach **The Farm**! Sorry it's taken so long to get there!


	3. Chapter 2

Hi~! It's me again with chapter 2! I want to thank everybody that has reviewed, and take this time to say that I'm really (really) awkward, so I usually don't write back to people that do review. Which brings me to my question; am I supposed to write back and say 'thank you' when people review? Because that seems like the nice thing, but nobody has ever gotten back to me for a review, so am I not supposed to? Please let me know so I don't feel so newbie-like. Thank you to all that have either way!

Feliciano had been awake for around an hour before the sun began to rise, and an island came into view. A dot on the horizon speeding closer. He dreaded meeting it, a menacing speck on the murky water. It was set against a blood red sunrise. The Italian was sure there was some rhyme about sailors taking warning if they saw a red sunrise, but he couldn't remember how it went.

A slight breeze blew around him. It felt good. He had to calm down, he knew. It was past the point of being terrified, he needed a level head. Feliciano needed to get a hold of himself, needed to think straight. But he couldn't. The Italian was trapped, watching the island creep into view, trapped in his own horror. He felt the need to cry and puke simultaneously; his world was crashing down around him. The realization had set on him-the island would be his grave, Lovino's too. He wasn't dreaming, nobody was coming to save him, this was reality-his reality. And he had to live with that with what little time he had left.

Feliciano wasn't brave, wasn't strong, no he was the opposite. The sight of the island, The Farm, had kicked everything into gear. The reality of the situation which had slowly ebbed into him like a small hole in a dam had suddenly hit him all at once. The dam broke, and the large rush of water and despair that came with it hit him square in the chest. Feliciano could no longer act like what was happening wasn't, he had to face the truth, his fears, head on.

The Italian didn't want any of it to be real. The past 48 hours had to be fake, this had to be fake. He felt his knees shake, and Feliciano grabbed the ridge of the boat with his shaking hands. _No. This can't-_ Tears were streaming down the boy's face. He needed help, a savior. Somebody to save him. Anybody, he didn't care. The boy just needed to get himself and his brother out of the mess they were in.

"Feliciano?" _Lovino._ The younger boy realized. _He's awake. _

"Huh? Yeah?" Feliciano asked, wiping his eyes with the back of his left hand, even though he knew it wouldn't help. When he had woken up, the boy had walked away from where he and Lovino had been laying, and headed to the front of the ship, to see his fate. His brother must have woken up and seen him standing there.

"Feliciano? What's wrong?" It was a stupid question, but it was asked of him anyway.

"We're going to die." Feliciano felt a hand on his shoulder as he said this, but he ignored it. "I'm going to die and now you're going to die as well because of me." His auburn eyes staring out at the parting water in front of him, the island now the size of a fist, and the still blood red sunrise. The once peaceful breeze now stung his tear stricken eyes, everything was blurring together.

"It's pretty, isn't it?" The hand had left his shoulder. To his left Feliciano saw colors stream together, and Lovino lean on the side of the boat next to him. Feliciano wiped his eyes, and took a deep jagged breath.

"No. Right there, see?" He extended a hand over the side of Hilda, and pointed to the hand sized island. "It's The Farm. It's…too close…" He trailed off, his voice interrupted by more streams of tears.

"We'll be fine. It's going to be okay, okay? Antonio'll get us soon, and we can put this whole thing behind us, alright? Now stop crying." Feliciano looked up at his older brother as he wiped his eyes.

"A-alright."

"Oi! Y'all li'le boys down there! Get ready, we're almost there!" Jean called. Feliciano turned away from the island. He didn't want to watch it anymore. Looking at it only terrified him. He sat, his back to the edge he had been looking over. He drew his legs up and wrapped his arms around his knees, making himself as small as possible. He felt bile rise in his throat. Feliciano feared that he would throw up, so he closed his eyes and put hid his head behind his knees. He waited. He waited as he felt Lovino sit next to him. He waited as the boat got rocky. He waited as the boat stopped. He waited as he heard Jean begin to speak.

"Well, now that we're docked, it looks like this'll be where I say g'dbye." She sounded as perky as she had when they first met. _Does she not care? Doesn't she feel guilty about leading at least us to our deaths? How can she be so happy all the time? _Feliciano lifted his head, and then stood up.

"It'll be okay. We'll be okay." Lovino said quietly to him younger brother as they both looked around. To their left, a small gate was opened, revealing a wooden dock. Jean stood on Hilda, he ankles crossed and bowing, holding the gate open. She smiled at the brothers as they walked towards the dock with shaking limbs.

The island was very green, with trees and bushes everywhere, except for a dirt path cut through it. Two large guards in black suits with black sunglasses stood on either side of the road waiting for the brothers. One of them had blonde hair, and the other was tanner with black dreadlocks. Only a few steps into the island, both brothers were hit with the humidity. It was even worse than that of earlier. This place was much more humid and hot than anywhere they had ever been.

_How the heck can they stand to wear black suits? _Feliciano stood in awe. He could barely stand wearing a white shirt and shorts, the stuck to him like glue. Even his short hair was sticking to the back of his neck.

"'Ave fun you two! Don' forget to write!" Jean yelled as she closed the small gate with a click and retreated back to her platform. Feliciano turned to watch her go, but his right arm was grabbed by the man with dreadlocks.

"This way. Walk." He muttered, letting go of the Italian. Feliciano looked toward Lovino, who gulped.

"C'mon, Feliciano. Let's go." They took a step forward, the men following behind them. The path itself was easy to follow, but the heat and overhead foliage from the huge trees made the actual walk hard, not to mention most of it was up hill. Luckily, it wasn't too far of a walk, and the boys came to a large cement building. It extended far past either of their vision to either side. Directly in front of them, though, was a large metal door. The walls of The Farm went higher up than any building either of them had ever seen before, and the sun beamed directly above them through the cracks of the leaves. The men in suits went and flashed their IDs at black scanners at either side of the huge door. The thought that either of them could run away crossed both of their minds, but neither of them gave it more than a thought. The Farm was an island, and was probably easy to get lost in. That is, if they both somehow got away from the guards. They were huge, muscular, and both of them had a gun and taser. Basically, neither of them had a chance.

The large door opened with a grating sound, and the brothers were shoved into the building. The first thing they noticed was that there was no roof where they were. Prisoners in matching black t-shirts, khaki shorts, and black boots were running in squadrons. One mass of them was to the direct left, running in place, while one group of around ten were jogging around the space. Another group far in front was lifting weights. Where ever they were, high cement walls on every side made the space a box.

"Keep walking." The blonde guard muttered this time, pushing Lovino forward. Both boys hurried forward, cutting through the exercising people. Feliciano felt eyes on him as they walked to the metal wall on the other side. This door also had two scanners the guards put their IDs to and opened it. All four of them walked inside, and were met with a long white hallway with a white tile floor. Unmarked white doors were on the wall in droves, and the place smelled of antiseptic. The hallway went on until it opened into a circular room, with five other hallways breeching off of it like a wheel.

"Go straight." A guard ordered, so the brothers did. This hallway was also littered with white doors, but stopped at a dead end, in front of a new door. The guard with dreadlocks put his ID to the scanner next to that door, and the door slid sideways through the wall. _Odd. _Feliciano thought to himself before he was shoved into the room.

"Hello, boys." The room was large, and a hexagon shape. There were lights in the walls, but they were all dimmed, giving the room a menacing look. Next to the angled wall in front of the door was a desk, and a man sitting at said desk. He had brown hair, a black suit, and glasses. His hands were crossed in front of his mouth, elbows leaning on his desk. Something about him besides the obvious scared both Italians. "I trust you made it here alright." The man lifted his right arm and shook it once. Both guards left the room, the door closing behind them.

"Please boys," The man started, gesturing to two chairs in front of himself. "Sit." Feliciano gulped, and followed his brother to the chairs. They were wooden, like the desk, which was odd. Nobody used wood for anything anymore.

Feliciano had learned about it in school. People used to use trees for almost everything. Wood for fire, houses, paper, and other things. Their use was too much though, and humanity faced a crisis due to many things, but the loss of trees was important. To try and save humanity and the Earth, tree use was banned. Man-made metals and other things became used for virtually everything. So why did this man have so much wood? The Italian decided he wasn't going to ask.

"Y-yes." Lovino answered with a nod.

"Good. Good." The man, the man who ran the prison Feliciano decided, said. Something about his voice unnerved him. "You do know why you're here, correct?"

"Yes we-" The eldest started, but was interrupted by the man at the desk raising his left hand.

"I wasn't talking to you, maggot." He said it in the same voice as he had said everything else, but it still sounded menacing. His small green eyes glared daggers at Lovino, and it was enough to make his blood go cold.

"Y-yes." Feliciano squeaked. He wanted to be anywhere other than where he was. Back home, in the car, or in the boat even. Just not there!

"And why is that?"

"Because I-I killed three people?" He hadn't meant for it to come out sounding like a question, but his nervousness and insecurity got the best of him. He was shaking, and tried to keep it unnoticed, at least by the man. If the situation had been any different, Feliciano would have mentioned not actually killing anyone, but this time he was too afraid. He would agree to the lie, at least until he and his brother were out of the office.

"Yes. That's right." The man leaned over the desk, face to face with Feliciano, a twisted smile on his face. "And that's why you're one of my favorites, _monster_." He leaned back to sit in his chair. Feliciano felt his eyes widen. _I-I-I'm not a monster!...Am I?_

"I saw what you did to them, you know. Their bodies."

"Hey! This is not-" Lovino shouted as he stood up, angry at the man. "You're wrong! Feli-" He was silenced by the glint of a knife held in the hand of the man with glasses, as his grin only slightly fell.

"I will kill you where you stand unless you sit down and shut up. Got it?" Lovino started at the man with eyes full of anger for only a moment, and then sat down again. "Anyway, where were we?" He turned back to Feliciano, his eerie smile back on his face.

"It was truly horrific you know. One of the few things that made me sick. You're a true killer you know. You know how to do it _right_. And that's why I like you, Feliciano." He leaned back in his chair as he spoke. "Your fearful childish facade, how many of them didn't see it coming? All of them, probably. You know what, I think that you belong with the other killers. Your brother, on the other hand, will be with cell group G, the boring people. Now-"

"Wait. Sir. Please," Feliciano spoke without thinking. By the time he realized he was speaking, it was too late. "Please. Don't separate us. I-I _need _him." His smaller hand grabbed his older brother's, and he waited. What he was answered with was maniacal laughter.

"That's _rich_! Aha. The crazy little killer needs his older brother! Haha! Fine fine, but only because I like you Feliciano, you know. Ahaha!" He whipped his head back in laughter, and Feliciano heard the door slide open. The two guards walked into the room, and the boys stood up and were walked out of the room with the man still laughing behind them. _He's crazy! He's absolutely crazy! _

That was when Feliciano realized what he had done.

_ "__You know what, I think you belong with the other killers. Your brother, on the other hand, will be with cell group G, the boring people."_

_ "__Wait. Sir. Please, please don't separate us. I-I need him."_

_ "__The crazy little killer needs his older brother! Haha! Fine fine, but only because I like you Feliciano, you know."_

_Oh no. _The little Italian's legs shook again, he had screwed up again. _Lovino was going to be with the people who haven't killed. Who haven't murdered, but I- How could I do that? Why would I do that? I've put him in danger again because I'm selfish. I'm a terrible brother. _He felt like crying again, he needed to right at least that wrong. Lovino squeezed his right hand, and Feliciano realized their hands were still together. He looked up at his brother's face, and saw Lovino give him a reassuring smile.

_We're going to be alright. It's going to be alright. _His smile seemed to say. Feliciano smiled back. _Yeah. It will be alright. We will be okay!_


	4. Chapter 3

"And this," The blonde guard said as he put his ID to the metal door and it slid open. "is Cell Group Z." The one with dreadlocks reached for the metal door, and pulled it open in front of the boys. They were greeted to a grey brick room, much bigger than either of them had previously thought. Rows of bunk beds covered the western most wall. Near the middle of the room were foosball tables, a television, and an old-looking red coach. The east wall was a refrigerator, counters, a stove, and another metal door. The ceiling near the roof was lined with small windows that were too small for a person to fit through, but big enough to let light into the space. It smelled slightly like damp sweat, but that didn't bother either brother.

_This is…The Farm?_ Feliciano was surprised. _Very _surprised. _ This is…nicer than our old house!_ Both boys were shoved into the room."Why is it-" He turned to look at the guards to ask, but they were already out of the room, door closed. "Aah?" He let out a small sound of confusion. He hadn't heard the door close.

"Um…Hello?" Lovino called, unsure, into the room. It looked empty, but he wanted to see for sure. Nobody responded, and the Italians stood next to the door for a while. Feliciano was visibly shaking, and Lovino was nervous. What kind of killers lived in Cell Group Z? The image of men with eye patches and ludicrous muscles came to the mind of both of them.

"It's empty."

"Yeah."

"What do we do?"

"I dunno."

"When do you think they'll be coming back?"

"I dunno."

"When do think dinner is?"

"I dunno."

"Hey Lovi, who do you think lives here?"

"I have no idea, Feliciano! Now shut up!" As soon as the words came out of his mouth, Lovino regretted them. He had successfully not yelled at the younger brother for at least two days, and he had now done it over something trivial. "Feli…I…" He looked for the words to apologize.

"No. I get it. I'll shut up." Feliciano said quietly, almost like a whisper.

_Say something you idiot! _Lovino yelled at himself, but he stayed quiet. The two brothers stood together awkwardly. _You really are a bastard, aren't you? _It seemed then that the big doors the two of them had entered from opened. Feliciano squealed and held tightly to his older brother, who yelled a cuss word and turned around. Standing there in the doorway was a tall blonde man. His blue eyes were wide as he stood there, unmoving, looking down at the two Italians. He was also _extremely _muscular. He wore the same shorts, t-shirt, and shoes as the men they had seen earlier.

"Who are you? And what the hell are you doing in here?" He barked. His sudden yelling scared them even more, to the point of both of them crying and shaking.

"We-we were brought here." Lovino mustered the courage to say.

"Please don't hurt us!" Feliciano added.

"Brought here?" The blonde man blinked for a second, before his face light up almost to say, _oh! I know who you are! _He then furrowed his eye brows. "Wait. You're that infamous killer?" He asked to neither boy in particular. "But then who is the other one?"

"He is-is my big brother, Lovino." Feliciano said, with a bit more confidence, but not much.

"Wait a sec." The blonde put his hands on his head. "_You're _the killer who completely flattened his victims? But…how?"

"I-I didn't." Feliciano said quietly. "I-I was framed." The blonde man nodded.

"Fair enough." He stuck a hand out to the brunette, who took it as they exchanged a handshake. "My name is Ludwig Beilschmidt."

"I-I am Feliciano Vargas a-and this is my older brother, Lovino Vargas." The boy felt himself shrink as he was scrutinized by cold blue eyes. _No. _He corrected himself as he stared. _Not just cold…But also beautiful. _As soon as the man realized he was staring at the especially scary man, Feliciano reverted his own gaze back to the ground.

"Well, Mr. Vargas, I'm afraid I will have to ask your brother to leave now." He said walking out of the doorway. He was headed to the refrigerator.

"Uh, the-the man who runs this place said I could stay here, too." Lovino said quietly. Ludwig narrowed his eyes at the Italian, but then simply shrugged and pulled a glass jug of milk out of the fridge. As he gulped, the man pointed to the two pair of bunk beds closest to the door. Feliciano walked over and grabbed a clean pair of the uniform from the bottom bunk.

"Go change into those before roll call." He said, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. "As for your brother, well we weren't informed, so I'll go double-check things with the boss and get him a pair."

"A-alright." Feliciano nodded, clutching the shirt and pants to his chest a bit awkwardly. He remembered his manners, and how his grandfather always told him to thank people. "Th-thank you." He said a bit quietly, but Ludwig seemed to hear, and his eyes widened for a moment.

"You're welcome." Ludwig said, running a hand through his hair. "Now hurry up and change." Feliciano nodded again, before realizing he didn't know where the bathroom was. He turned to ask the blonde, but he was already opening the door and walking away.

_Haha, so this chapter was a little short, so my apologies. Please rate and review and all that jazz. Bye~!_


End file.
